


Yellow

by akimbo628



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddles, Depressed Seven, During the 707 After Ending, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, M/M, Name spoilers, One Shot, Other, Sappy, Spoilers I guess?, This is Just Really Fluffy Okay, True Love, blanket burritos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akimbo628/pseuds/akimbo628
Summary: MC wanted to be there for Saeyoung for better or worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I just had a lot of feelings after finishing the 707 route of Mystic Messenger, and when I heard _Yellow_ by Coldplay the other day it was like I got smacked in the head with a light-bulb, and thus this was born! This is my first Mystic Messenger fic, I hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> [4.3.17 Update: It has been on my mind for awhile to make MC gender neutral in this fic. So, I decided to go back and change all of MC's pronouns to they/their/them. Please let me know if I've missed any/fudged any grammar due to the change!]

_**You know I love you so~** _

MC’s eyelids slowly flutter open as they take in the light of early daybreak. Blinding sunlight shines through the window, gilding the walls of the bedroom in warm yellow.

The same shade of yellow that they have fallen so deeply in love with over the past year or so.

MC smiles softly as they rub the sleep from their eyes. They then gazes at the sleeping form beside them. A large, cowlicked tuft of vibrant red hair pokes out of the blanket burrito next to them. _Typical Saeyoung,_ MC thought as their smile widened from amusement over their lover’s sleeping habits.

The downside of this adorable habit, however, was the lack of Saeyoung’s face in MC’s life at the moment. MC worried at their bottom lip for a moment, contemplating whether or not to risk waking their sleeping beauty by taking a peek at his lovely face. They ultimately decide to chance it as they lightly tug the blanket down just enough to show Saeyoung’s face. Luckily, the bold move did not disturb the troubled hacker’s much needed slumber.

Saeyoung looked so serene, which was a rarity in itself, and MC could not help but marvel at the sight. No wrinkled brow in frustration. No pursed lips from dissatisfaction. No wary look in the eyes. Just an angel with a moment’s peace from the burdens that he must carry in the ever so cruel world.

Despite the serenity of Saeyoung’s current demeanor, it was clear to see that the man was tired. Tired of the world in which he had to live. Tired of repressing the sorrow in his heart. Tired of endlessly searching for the only family that he had left.

_Family…_

_Saeran._

Memories of the previous night suddenly flooded into MC’s mind, and they instantly felt their heart begin to ache. They knew that they would never be able to forget last night no matter how hard they tried. Their gaze became glassy as they studied their lover’s features intently, hoping that their sweet Saeyoung could get as much respite as he needed.

Not being able to find Saeran was killing Saeyoung, MC was all too aware of this. Saeyoung would nary get a minute of sleep due to his concerns and fears. He would spend countless hours in front of a computer screen, hacking and researching just to bring his long-estranged brother home where he could feel safe and loved. He just _had_ to find Saeran.

It was eating away at their beloved, MC knew. They had been feeling so helpless lately, not being able to assist with locating Saeran or do much else to go towards Saeyoung’s efforts. Saeyoung had insisted that their presence enough was a huge help to him, but MC certainly did not feel that that was the case.

Not until last night anyway.

**_Look at the stars~_ **

MC emitted a small yawn as they gathered two steaming cups of hot cocoa from the kitchen counter and headed down the hall towards them and Saeyoung’s bedroom. It had been getting quite cold lately, and MC thought it would be a nice treat to have something warm before going to bed. They had also hoped that it would lift poor Saeyoung’s spirits even in the smallest way; he had been so fixated on finding his brother that he did not really have time for much else these days, including truly smiling or laughing. Sure, he would pretend to be happy and goofy Seven at times for MC’s sake, but they knew him better than that.

He should have realized that MC fell in love with Saeyoung Choi, not just the personas of God Seven, Luciel, or anyone else.

As MC padded down the hallway, they suddenly heard a sound from the bathroom. They were stopped in their tracks immediately, waiting to see if they had heard the sound correctly. Lo and behold, a similar noise once again came through the bathroom door: a stifled cry.

MC gently set down the mugs on a nearby end table and walked up to the bathroom door. They gave the door a timid knock.

”Saeyoung, sweetheart? Is everything okay in there?” MC asked softly.

The only response MC received was silence. MC furrowed their brow in concern and their lips tightened into a thin line. They then took a deep breath, and decided to try again.

”…Saeyoung. I know you’re in there,” MC tried to say with the same tenderness as before, “If there’s something wrong, you know you can talk to me, right?”

Silence.

MC, however, refused to back down. They had never done so before, so why should they do it now?

”Saeyoung,” MC repeated, their voice stronger and more clear, though laced with concern.

”Go away,” the voice behind the door said before sniffling.

Albeit their relief that Saeyoung was at least speaking to them now, MC was now even more concerned than they were before. He was blocking them again. The last time he had done this, he was trying to prevent MC from falling in love with him for what he believed to be their own safety.

Well that certainly didn’t work.

”Don’t shut me out again, Saeyoung. Please, let me be there for you,” MC pleaded.

 _”Go away,”_ Saeyoung repeated, much harsher this time.

MC paused for a moment before they finally answered. “…You don’t have to go through this alone anymore, you know that, right?”

Silence again.

So, MC continued. “I want to be there for you, Saeyoung. I want to help ease your burdens. I want to share your hopes and fears. There is nothing you could do or say to make me love you any less. In fact,” MC started to say a little cheerier in hopes of lightening the mood a tad bit, for they would do anything at this point just to make him really smile again even if only for a moment, “I feel bad for you, Choi, because now there’s no way you could get rid of me.”

“So, please,” MC’s voice then grew somber once more, “let me in.”

There was yet again no reply for a few moments. MC rested their head against the doorframe as they waited, praying that their beloved would open up to them once more. Just when they thought that Saeyoung would never come out of the bathroom, they heard the click of a door.

The bathroom door was now opened slightly ajar, which MC assumed was their permission to enter, to their relief. They then hesitantly stepped through the bathroom entrance, unsure of what exactly they’d find.

”…Saeyoung?”

And there sat their sweet Saeyoung, huddled in the corner between the bathtub and the towel rack. His cheeks were red, and they matched his puffy eyes. Fresh tears were falling down his face, which he was quickly trying to hide by wiping them away with his sleeves. MC then noticed that the hacker’s glasses were strewn across the floor. They immediately picked them up and tried to clean the lenses with their sweater before they stowed them away in their pocket as they knelt by their man’s side.

MC gingerly rested their hand on Saeyoung’s knee and began to caress it softly, hoping the touch would bring him some comfort. However, new salty tears started to bead from their beloved’s eyes once more.

”I’m sorry,” Saeyoung finally started, “I never wanted you to see me like this.” He then looked away from MC’s concerned gaze in shame.

MC looked at Saeyoung quizzically, still trying to make eye contact with him, “Like what?”

”Weak,” Saeyoung sputtered venomously as if he were disgusted with himself for having emotions.

”Oh, darling,” MC cooed as they scooted closer to Saeyoung and caressed his face, “you have never been weak. You’re the strongest person I know. And even so,” they continued as they gave him a tender kiss on the cheek, “it’s perfectly normal to be upset. You have the right to be sad, Saeyoung. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Saeyoung closed his eyes and let the tears fall freely now, and MC pulled him into a tight embrace as they traced soothing circles onto their lover’s back. They silently waited as he finally expressed the heaviness of his heart.

The two stayed like this for several minutes until Saeyoung took a shaky breath and finally lifted his head from the crook of MC’s neck and looked up into their eyes. “Thank you,” he said hoarsely, managing to also give MC a weak smile.

MC simply gave the man before them a warm smile in return as they lovingly fixed his tousled red hair.

”You look tired, sweetheart. Are you ready to go to bed?”

Saeyoung nodded sheepishly as he stretched his arms. Sure enough, a loud yawn soon followed.

MC chuckled lightly at the display, then they flashed a bright smile as they suddenly came up with an idea. “Alright then, bedtime it is. Tell you what, you go into the bedroom and change into some comfy clothes, and I’ll be right there with you in a sec, okay?” MC then extended their hand out to Saeyoung so that they could help each other peel themselves off the bathroom floor.

Saeyoung looked at MC questioningly for a moment, but then soon relented and shuffled to towards the bedroom.

As soon as the hacker was out of sight, MC darted down the hall and headed towards the basement where their washroom was located. However, they came to a screeching halt when they noticed the long-forgotten mugs of cocoa on the end table. MC huffed as they picked up the mugs and set them down in the kitchen sink; they would take care of them in the morning.

When MC finally makes it to the washroom, they are delighted to find that the linens in the dryer were still warm from their cycle. They then grabbed the biggest, fluffiest blanket they could find and hauled it back upstairs to the bedroom.

As MC stepped through the bedroom doorway, Saeyoung looked a _bit_ surprised.

”MC,” he started, “what are you—“

”Come here please,” MC said cheerfully.

With a smirk Saeyoung relented. He walked over to where MC was only to be met with his significant other wrapping him up in the blanket like a burrito.

Saeyoung laughed – he actually _laughed_ , MC was so elated – as his burrito-tification was finally complete. MC then guided him to the bed so that he could lay down in his burrito-like state.

MC gently set Saeyoung’s glasses on the nightstand before they hopped onto the other side of the bed and locked eyes with their blushing lover.

”Are you comfortable?” MC asked before kissing Saeyoung’s nose.

”Mhm,” Saeyoung grunted as he kissed MC’s nose back.

”Do you need anything?” They then kissed his forehead. “Water?” Then his left cheek. “Tea?” Then his right cheek.

”Nope,” Saeyoung replied as he kissed MC in the same places they had kissed him, “But do you have enough blankets?”

”Don’t worry about me, I have plenty,” MC said as they patted the bed. It was true, Saeyoung and MC always adorned their bed with a ridiculous amount of blankets and pillows.

”Okay, just let me know if you change your mind. There’s plenty of blanket burrito to go around,” Saeyoung gazed into MC’s eyes so lovingly as he continued, suddenly a little more somber than he was before, “Thank you, MC. Really.”

MC studied their boyfriend’s face before they locked eyes with him again and replied, ”Anything to make you smile.”

The two cuddled closer then and closed their eyes in attempt to catch some sleep. The evening had been so emotionally draining that sleep should not been hard to find. 

Or at least that’s what MC thought. The room was quiet for awhile before Saeyoung spoke once more.

”I’m going to fix this,” Saeyoung announced suddenly, “I’m going to find Saeran, and we all can be a family again.”

MC tried not to let their mind get stuck on the word _all_ too much, there had been enough to consider tonight as is. “I know you will, darling,” they kissed the hacker’s forehead as they ensured that the bundle he was in was covering him completely, “and I will be there by your side every step of the way.”

Saeyoung gave MC a look that they weren’t sure if they had ever quite seen before. They then shared a long, passionate kiss. MC was so entranced by this man, this human being, especially in this moment. They memorized every movement of his soft petal lips, the warmth of his skin…

When the two finally came up for air, Saeyoung fervently said, “I love you, MC,” his voice a little huskier than before.

”And I love you, Saeyoung,” MC responded effortlessly, as if it were taking a breath of fresh air. 

The lovers’ foreheads touched in unison as they once again closed their eyes and attempted to let slumber overcome them. The last thoughts that MC has before they drift off into unconsciousness are of the words _family_ and _all._

_**Look how they shine for you~** _

MC gazed tenderly at their angel as he slept. They couldn’t help but gently run their fingers through his fiery red locks of hair, ensuring that not a single strand would be in his face.

The sun was slightly higher in the sky now, so the golden yellow light was beginning to dim in the bedroom. The dazzling light show from the sun, however, was not missed by MC, for it was not the yellow that MC had been craving to see.

MC adored every facet of Saeyoung. Every smile, every laugh, every tear shed… They had decided long ago that they wanted all of it. And they would patiently try to help Saeyoung see that every word they have said is true.

MC knew that they couldn’t help in any grandiose way to help Saeyoung find his brother, and they certainly knew they were not capable of healing the hacker’s scars themselves.

They knew that that was something he had to do himself.

But that did not mean he had to do it alone.

MC could not stand the thought of Saeyoung fighting his battles alone any longer. They wanted to stand by Saeyoung’s side for the rest of their lives if the universe would allow it.

MC was soon then broken from their reverie when they realized that someone else too was now waking. As the angel’s eyelids fluttered open, MC immediately felt their heart begin to flutter with them.

With their angel looking into their eyes, boring into their soul the way he was, MC’s mind was now all but blank. They could remember neither their past nor their hardships. All they could see was their present and – with everything they had in their heart they hoped – also their future staring right back at them.

All MC could see was _yellow._

_**For you I’d bleed myself dry~** _

**Author's Note:**

> So with this one shot, I wanted to focus more on the side of the complex character that is Saeyoung Choi that is not the happiest. When you truly love someone, you should love them at their lowest points as well as their highest points. I wanted to demonstrate here a dynamic between MC and Saeyoung where MC is supportive of Saeyoung and is consciously choosing to accept and love every facet of his character. They know that they can't heal Saeyoung's internal scars, but they can stand by his side as he works to improve upon himself.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! ^_^


End file.
